Reunion
by Jurassic Lion
Summary: Yang was angry. Blake was afraid. Yet the moment their eyes met again neither could back away from their deepest desires. *Bumbleby, Yuri*


Flying Lion: Ive never written Bumbleby before. For some reason though I really wanted to write humor for these two or something simple I kept going back to a sensual story. Enjoy.

* * *

Yang's lilac eyes trailed up and down the smooth creamy back of her former partner laying beside her. Her dark black hair hung loose in a mess, her bow hiding her faunus ears long forgotten. Turning to her side Yang reached out tracing her fingers up and down Blake's form still unbelieving this was real.

Despite what Ruby or anyone else had thought Yang always thought about what she would do the moment she reunited with Blake Belladonna. Letting her have it, unleashing all the pent up fire burining inside her out into an inferno came to mind. At the very least a good tackle if she couldnt contain herself.

She didnt think that the first thing they'd do was kiss. Sure, she thought Blake was definately pretty, Yang may have even had a day dream or two, even stolen a few glances as she put on their Beacon uniforms. But Yang didnt peg Blake as being into her too. Yang thus was blindsided when she and Blake embraced each other like they did.

Actions spoke louder than words, she remembered being lectured. If that was so then the longing gaze they shared and their lips locked together was as loud as a hurricaine.

She ran through the memory again and again still in disbelief. After months Yang had set out after her, even still without her arm, determined to find her. A brawl or two here, a visit with a certain bear there, and finally after pummeling a horde of White Fang outside of the kingdoms did she find her.

Standing amongst the fallen Blake approached from the shadows. Time slowed as she walked, gracefully, slowly, body intent on reaching her. Yangs remaining hand clenched out of instinct but the heat of her boiled blood had cooled. The sight of Blake Belladonna becoming all that she knew in that moment. The fight with the White Fang be damned, the burning abadoned village they'd battled in be damned, her phantom limb be damned.

This isn't a dream. Yang had thought. She confirmed it the monent she'd stolen Blake's lips for herself, though the faunus' response proved she hadn't minded.

This wasnt what she'd imagined at all. She was supposed to unleashed all her fury, curse her out, yell, throw at least a punch, let her have it for abandoning her. Yang still didnt forgive Blake for that fact and yet she didnt feel the rage she'd expected.

Why? Why did she kiss her? Why did Blake kiss her back? Yang might say she'd lost control of herself. Truthfully in reality she let herself go and let instinct take charge. Somehow they'd wound up inside of one of the abadoned buildings and went further than that. Yang took in all that was Blake then.

She'd tasted her skin, her lips, drank in the smell of her silky hair, even whispered sweet words into her ear. Blake responded in kind basking in the warm sun that was Yang. Yang giving in as Blake worshipped her form joining together in their shared love.

Even now taking in the sight of Blake's sleeping form Yang still couldn't believe it. She never thought she would actually find her again. Hell, Yang never thought Blake would kiss her, let alone have her way with her.

A low hum pulled Yang from her thoughts. Blake's back shifted as she turned back around. Yang felt her cheeks grow warm watching Blake give her a free view of her bareness. Blake merely gave a playful smile as she took in her partner.

"Well... That was a thing."

Yang almost wanted to laugh. But most of her wanted to slap herself in the face. She instead went with burying her face in her pillow from embarassment.

"Your pun is terrible."

"You don't mean your pun?" Blake teased.

"It's funny when I do it." Yang lifted her gaze, Blake was still there. Still she giggled. It was angelic. It made Yang's heart flutter just at the sight of her in the morning glow.

"I should be pissed. I should've just slugged you." Yang mumbled, hand covering her face. Blake blinked watching her partner in catlike curiosity.

"Why didn't you?"

"Your lips sucking my lips might have something to do with it."

"You kissed me."

"Blake, you kissed me."

"We both just ran to each other and sucked face. How's that blondie?" Yang looked to Blake. The cat faunus not backing down to the blushing blonde. Sighing she conceded.

"Fine we both... We both wanted it."

Blake took in her partners form. Her pale skin was flushed, face and body in all. She was certain it wasn't Yang's semblance to blame either. Without hesitation Blake inched closer to Yang entwining her legs with her partners and wrapping her arms around her body.

Blake didn't back away when she'd felt Yang's right arm. She felt Yang tense up however. She still stayed pushing herself closer into Yang's body burying her face into the crook of her neck. Out of instinct Blake hummed a low hum as her face took in Yang's creamy skin and soft golden mane.

"I was so scared. Scared of it all, scared to face it all. But when I saw you," Blake's voice husked. Yang's breath was caught in her throat feeling Blake's lips latch onto her. The faunus didnt stop her humming as she tasted Yang's flesh.

"Blake... " she'd wanted her to know she didn't have to be scared. But Yang moaned loudly instead muting her words.

Blake rose up then moved over to sit over Yang. The blonde was straddled by the faunus whose cat eyes hungrily took in their prey. In particular they watched Yang's chest heave with every breath she took.

"When I saw you again Yang, all my fears, my doubts, my anxiety just seemed to go away. you're the light in my darkness."

Yang thought she saw tears forming in her eyes. But Blake quickly took her lips instead. Again this spoke louder than words with Blake pooling all her emotion into her kiss.

I don't want it to end. Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's back. The faunus' eyes opened though Yang didn't let go as she returned the kiss. It was deeper than before the others, deeper than all shared their night together, deeper even than their first.

Again they had at it. Again they let their instincts speak for themselves. Their bodies connected as their hearts and souls. All was forgotten in that moment but themselves. Yang only knew Blake, Blake only knew Yang. What else mattered when they had what they both desired?

Collapsing back down Blake rested her body atop of Yang's. both short of breath, both glistening in each others warmth. They both looked into the others eyes. They knew it then as they knew it before yet it was franker now. The obvious was aa certain as the fact they were lovers.

"I wanted you back."

They weren't sure who'd said it first. Perhaps they'd said it at once. It mattered not as the point was across. Blake's catlike eyes warming to Yang's lilac orbs. Both women merely enjoying basking in the sight of the other.

"So... we're a thing?"

"As if you need to say it." Blake giggled. The sound like honey to Yang's ears. The blonde cozying up to the faunus as she cuddled closer.

...

"We should probably get back to Ruby and Weiss though, right Blake?"

"Of course. We'll get to them. Right after we get to round eleven..."


End file.
